


Jersey [KilluGon]

by ValeDrops



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M, Sad, Spanish, Tragedy, Tragédia, isla - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeDrops/pseuds/ValeDrops
Summary: Tras rebelarse contra su familia, Killua es enviado a la maldita isla de Jersey, una extensión del infierno para que la elite de la escoria se divierta con niños pequeños.Killua se ha rendido ante todas sus adversidades y ha renunciado a seguir con vida. Una noche, la noche en la que se dispone a terminar con su vida, encuentra a un niño de su misma edad, pescando alegremente a la orilla del mar, Gon Frecss.Al ver que éste corre peligro dentro de la isla, Killua decide que no se detendrá hasta sacarlo de ahí.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Killua Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Jersey [KilluGon]

* * *

**Prólogo**

  
Ni siquiera pude salir a hacer el examen de cazador antes de que todo eso pasara.

Me quité la aguja de Illumi, accidentalmente descubrí que estaba ahí, pero no dudé en arrancármela en cuanto supe de su existencia.

Estuve actuando rebelde con mi familia durante un tiempo; hice las cosas que me dijeron que no hiciera, como dejar a extraños entrar a la montaña o publicar información sobre los miembros de la familia en páginas de internet.

Estaba siendo rebelde porque estaba enojado. No quería que me siguieran tratando como a su maldita marioneta; el hecho de que me controlaran cual juguete a control remoto me hirvió la sangre, quería vengarme.

"No quiero ser un asesino", pensaba, "me gustaría escoger mi propio camino"

Pero más importante, quería hacer un amigo de verdad.

Estaba frente a mí... la única amiga que alguna vez he tenido, Alluka.

Nos separaban un montón de puertas de metal y un riguroso control de seguridad. Luché para que esas puertas se abrieran y pudiera sacar a mi hermana de ese confinamiento.

Ella era vista como un objeto, como un "algo", muy peligroso que estaba fuera de todo nuestro entendimiento... pero para mí era mi hermana.

Quería escapar con Alluka y hacer el examen de cazador cuando estuviéramos en un lugar seguro. Quería ser libre, destrozar todas esas cadenas que me ataban a mi familia y a sus expectativas.

Quería lograr eso a toda costa, pero sabía que Illumi no me dejaría.

_Él mató a Alluka._

Como no se le consideraba un miembro de la familia, su muerte fue solo como un trabajo, fue vista como una simple víctima más de las innumerables vidas que han arrebatado los Zoldyck.

Y tras eso... sentí que moría.

El veneno, las dosis letales de drogas, los choques eléctricos y los golpes brindados en todo mi cuerpo... eso no era nada. No se podía comparar con el dolor de perder a Alluka.

Perdí la cabeza. Nunca había estado tan enojado.

_Maté a Kalluto._

No recuerdo por qué, quizá estaba intentado matar a mi madre, pero Kalluto se interpuso. No lo sé, todo está demasiado borroso para recordar, el dolor nubla mis recuerdos.

Pero sé que desde ese día me rompí.

Matar a un miembro de la familia es lo peor que puedes hacer, pues el castigo es pagar con tu propia vida.

Pero para mí fue diferente. Ni Illumi, ni el abuelo o mi papá querían asesinarme; incluso tras mi rebeldía, tenían sus expectativas altas hacia mí.

Solían decir que yo nací para ser el Zoldyck más talentoso de la historia hasta ahora.

Por eso mi castigo no sería la muerte.

Fui degradado de ser un asesino de élite a un vertedero.

Un agujero para dar placer, eso es lo que soy ahora.

Me trasladaron a la isla de Jersey, lugar donde vivo actualmente.

Me llevaron al orfanato Haut de la Garenne, un lugar desagradable donde manejan a los huérfanos como mercancía para la élite de pedofilos que se hospedan en la isla.

No pudieron escoger un lugar más bajo y desagradable.

De cualquier manera, su objetivo era que yo fuera sumido en lo más profundo de la degradación humana, para así terminar de romperme por completo. Imagino que sería más fácil volver a controlarme si soy un recipiente carente de emociones.

Pero el plan no les funcionará.

Yo no dejaré que eso suceda.

Antes de volver con ellos, prefiero la muerte.

* * *

En el primer mes dentro de Haunt de la Garenne, asesiné a tres de sus mejores clientes tan solo con mis manos desnudas.

Esas tres veces me castigaron con azotes, violaciones y falta de comida. Pero todos esos castigos eran soportables.

Quizá el más difícil de sobrellevar era ser usado como un esclavo sexual, encadenado de brazos y pies.

Pero me daba bastante igual lo que sucedía.

Tan solo estaba esperando el momento perfecto para poder terminar tranquilamente con mi vida.

Bueno... antes me daba bastante igual, pero debo reconocer que ahora trato de comportarme mejor.

Esto se debe a una razón que me supera por completo.

El cuarto sujeto en rentarme... era uno llamado Hisoka.

Cuando me quitaron los grilletes y me dijeron que había un nuevo cliente, estúpidamente me hice a la idea de que podría matarlo, de que los mataría a todos hasta estar satisfecho.

Pero me había equivocado.

✩

❣︎

✩

—Tu próximo cliente será el señor Hisoka Morow. No nos visita muy seguido, pero es un cliente importante para nosotros— me explicaba Tsezguerra, el prefecto del grupo de niños.

—Me parece que quieren que mate a todos sus clientes importantes. Yo lo haré con gusto.

Ante mi arrogante respuesta, Tsezguerra empezó a reír.

—Mocoso, no sabes nada sobre este cliente. Pero eres perfecto para él. Sé que le gusta enseñar a los niños tercos como tú, le gusta destrozarlos hasta que ya no queda nada de lo que alguna vez fueron. Por eso no es un cliente tan frecuente, acaba con nuestros niños muy fácilmente y no podemos permitir eso. Por esa razón tú eres el candidato perfecto, porque no importa si te traumas hasta el punto de querer morir, tu padre me pidió que te hiciera eso.

Lo miré con todas las ganas de matarlo que tenía, pero el hijo de puta es bueno, es tan bueno que sé que no podría contra él, al menos no con las heridas que tengo tras todos los castigos.

Pero Tsezguerra se volvió completamente irrelevante en cuanto me topé con ese tal Hisoka.

—Mmm, así que éste es el hermanito pequeño de Illumi.

"¿¡Illumi!?"

Sabía que el que conociera a mi hermano no era una buena señal.

—Haaa, no puedo esperar más... quiero romperte de una buena vez.

Esa expresión de deseo...

Sus ojos eran tan penetrantes, parecía que podía consumir mi alma con su simple mirada.

Podía sentir un aura terrible emanando de él. Todo se había vuelto oscuro y el ambiente pesaba.

Me latía el corazón a toda velocidad.

Quería escapar, mis instintos más profundos me pedían a gritos que saliera huyendo de ahí, o si no una muerte segura me esperaría.

Pero no me podía mover. Mi cuerpo tan solo empezó a temblar con frenetismo.

"Huye... rápido, ¡muévete!"

Junté la fuerza para dar un salto hacia atrás, lo más lejos posible.

Pero en cuanto salté, el me tomó del cuello porque corrió rápidamente hacia mí.

—¿A donde crees que vas, Killua?— pronunció calmado, pero esa calma solo lograba provocar más miedo en mí —Te sujetaré firmemente del cuello para que no escapes.

Enrolló mi cuello con sus dedos y apretó bruscamente, haciéndome retorcer de la tensión.

—Si intentas escaparte, te mataré— pronunció con una tétrica sonrisa.

Subestimé a Haunt de la Garenne creyendo que no podrían lograr hacerme sufrir ni un poco.

Subestimé a Illumi y a todos los demás...

Porque desde ese día... no ha pasado por mi cabeza ni una sola vez, la estúpida idea de revelarme otra vez.


End file.
